Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a wireless access system under standards of a mobile communication system created by an international standardizing body of Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
LTE is a communication system selectable between two types of communication system of Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD). FDD is a communication system which individually sets a frequency band for exclusive use of uplink corresponding to communication from a user terminal (UE: User Equipment) to a base station of LTE (eNodeB: evolved Node B), and a frequency band for exclusive use of downlink corresponding to communication from the base station to the user terminal (UE). TDD is a system which provides communication from the user terminal to the base station and communication from the base station to the user terminal on time division basis. A conventional technology of a communication system using LTE is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-85086), for example.
One of characteristic functions performed by LTE is Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS).
MBMS is a broadcast type delivery service which simultaneously delivers identical data, such as movie content, to a plurality of user terminals (UEs) located within a particular area by using a common bearer. Broadcast delivery using MBMS allows simultaneous supply of identical content to user terminals such as numerous smartphones located in a delivery service supply area.